An awkward stage in life
by HAHA-wait-wha
Summary: This is about mainly when Puck finally tells Sabrina he likes her and she ends up not liking him. Will she eventually fall for the Trickster King? Or someone else? Find out. I'm originally the Cowz-Are-Cool person but it has been so long I forgot my code.
1. Chapter 1

I'm running. I don't know where I'm going but I'm going fast. I have to run; I have to leave this forbidden place. I turn around to see who's chasing me but all I see is a dark figure, slowly catching up… He reaches out; he has almost gotten to me….

I wake up, shivering. The window is open. Did I open it before I went to sleep? I don't remember, I was too busy chasing Elvis around all night last night. _Defiant little maniac_, I thought. The glowing green numbers of my alarm clock tell me it's 3 AM. Too early, I think but I still can't shake my nightmare so I slowly rise from my bed and walk to my window. When I get there, I look out and see a large, dark figure peeking out from the trees. It darts away before I can make out what it is.

_Probably just an animal_, I assure myself, quickly closing the window and walking to my door. When I open it, all I see ahead of me is the black darkness of the hall. I quickly walk to the bathroom and turn on the light. I'm still shaking. I look in the mirror at my pale, scratched face. The face the Scarlet Hand seems to love to scratch. It has a tint of green in it and I notice that I have a terrible stomach ache.

I quickly wash my face and walk back to my room, stopping only to check on Daphne, who is snoring up a storm in her own room. I close her door and as I turn around to head to my room, I see a little face. I give a slight yelp, not that Daphne would hear me, though, considering we have to wake her up every day with a pan a wood spoon.

"Scareedd, Grimm?" Puck asks in a taunting tone of voice.

"No, idiot, just startled," I whisper and quickly walk back to my room but just as I am about to close the door, he flies in.

_Greeeaaatt_, I think as he sits on my rumpled bed, rudely making himself comfortable.

"What do you want?" I ask in a huff while I sit at my desk chair, trying to get as far away as I can from him.

"I want to talk…" Puck says, talking like he was about to give me some advice or talk about our feelings.

_Uh ohh_, I though.

"So I have been going through something in my head and have been thinking a lot about something."

"Yes…" I say, unsure where this is going.

"I, uh, kinda like you, more than a regular Grimm…"

Oh no, I don't like where this is going.

"Wanna go out?"

_Yup, this is going to get prettyyy awkward_…

"Uh, the thing is, Puck. Um… I don't like you. Not that way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Just so you know, a couple years ago, I used to be the user Cowz-Are-Cool and now, I can't seem to remember my password. OH WELL! If you want to, you can check out those other stories I made on that account. One story I mainly wrote for Sisters Grimm was called "The wacky adventures of the Grimm family". Check it out and review, if you wish!**

** Love,**

** HAHA-wait-wha (:**

**

* * *

**

Puck's jaw dropped.

"I-I know I was just, I was just kidding. Like you Grimm? HAHA yeah riiigghhht! Who could like a stone-cold girl like you? Not me, that's who," Puck started getting nervous and I think I saw some perspiration on his lip.

"Um…Okay?" I say, unsurely. "Well, I think I'm going to go back asleep so why don't you go to your room and leave me alone."

"Fine, Grimm, I'll go but just so you know, I DON'T like you, I was joking!" Puck says as he flies out the door, his face red from embarrassment, I assume.

_He can't like me_, I assure myself, _that would be insane_. But I still can't help but wonder what it would be like if that was actually true and IF it is actually true. I hope it isn't and if it is, would I ever like him the same way?

_If he stops treating me so badly_, I think to myself right before I fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake, I find myself in fishing net on the floor of my room. I try but soon fail in getting out of the netting. I hear a deep chuckling from behind me. It's Puck… What the heck happened to his voice? It seems to get deeper every day!

"PUCK, if you don't get me out of this net, I will kick you in the fragile area. Well... at least where your fragile area is _supposed_ to be!" I threaten him. He instantly gets serious.

"Grimm, why must you be a party pooper?" He asks in a taunting voice, not making a move towards the rope and my freedom. _Probably scared because he knows I will kick him,_ I think to myself.

"Because someone has to be the mature one around here," I say to him, trying to work my way free of the netting. When I get out, I quickly get to my feet and charge toward him. He tries to run but before he reaches the door, which he must have closed when he came in, I grab him by the collar and throw him on the ground, tackling him.

During our fighting, me punching him and Puck trying to free himself, our lips brush each others. Longer than they should, I think. He smiles and frees himself from my grip.

"I knew you liked me Grimm!" He says, smirking, he gathers up his net and starts to somewhat skip out of my door and down the hallway.

"No, I don't," I say even though he can't hear me.

I used to think I didn't like him but now I think about it. Do I like him? Does he really like me? Then I start to think about my nightmare last night. Somehow, I knew that it connected with what was going on between me and Puck but, frankly, I couldn't see how.

"Fantastic," I mutter to myself. "My life just got even _more_ complicated!"


End file.
